Still Wanting You…
by IvoryRhapsody
Summary: The show in Quebec was perfect but the aftermath was a bit more complicated.


**Just a quickie I thought of in my head that was made in the help of a few twitter friends and that picture of Sauli that everyone thought was Tommy. **

**Title: **Still Wanting You…

**Rating: **T (M?)

**Warning(s): **Adult Situation

**Pairing(s): **Saulbert and Adommy

**Summary: **The show in Quebec was perfect but the aftermath was a bit more complicated.

The show in Canada was over. This had to be one of my best nights ever. The crowd was phenomenal and energetic. I wasn't really expecting it to rain but that was fine as well. After so many months, it felt really good to go back to stage performance. It was slightly different from GNT. No glitter, I guess I toned it down a bit and no famous kisses with Tommy but it was great nonetheless. If I were being honest to myself, I was close to giving him one. Was it a reflex?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I smiled slightly with one thought. Sauli. He finally was able to see me perform. Some of the audience was glad as well. In fact, he'd probably be looking for me right now.

I left the make-up room in search of him. When I spotted him, I headed for him. He was talking to Monte but Monte left before I got there. Wanting to surprise him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my head in his neck.

"Hey babe. Did you enjoy the show? I know you're going to enjoy tonight as well." I whispered huskily into his ear.

Something was off though…

"Err…Adam? I'm not Sauli."

It finally hit me. How the hell did I confuse Tommy with Sauli?

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Tommy! I was looking for-"I tried to explain. He turned around and placed his index finger on my lips and gave me a sly smile. He looked around to see if there was anyone near us and noticed Monte walking away with Issac. He turned back to me, getting on his toes to give me a quick kiss.

"It's ok." He said.

I gave him an incredulous look. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Because you didn't during fever. I'm pretty sure the audience wasn't the only ones upset." He said and gave me a big smile before chuckling a bit. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room I just came out of. He quickly shut the door closed and locked it.

He turned around and pushed me back onto a chair. I stared up at him in confusion until he sat on my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. He leaned forward enough that our foreheads were touching and I could see the cloud of emotions in his eyes. I'm pretty sure I looked the same. I felt his breath against my lips and without thinking, I locked my lips with his own, our tongues sliding and twisting together.

He grounded his ass on my crotch, increasing the friction when he heard the small mewl escape my throat. His hands traveled up my shirt, rubbing and pinching my nipples. My own hands gripped his ass, helping him continue the motion.

This was pure bliss. I couldn't think straight. All I could do was focus on the kiss and the increasing tightness in my pants. So when Tommy stopped, I groaned in disappointment. He stopped kissing me and gave me a small smile.

He removed himself from atop me and headed for the door. He turned and gave me a small smile before leaving me behind with a massive hard on.

It took me a while to comprehend what just happened so when Sauli opened the door, I nearly screamed.

"There you are! I was looking for you." Sauli said. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I told him. He nodded and left me alone.

My thoughts returned to Tommy, and why he did what he did. He said it was because the audience wasn't the only the ones missing the gesture…but that was far more than what usually happened. I smiled at the remembrance of the Glam Nation Tour. We did do it for the audience, but I knew there was more and I'm pretty sure Tommy did too. We told each other that not to let work mix with actual life. It was hard…considering that I liked him more than that. I thought I could forget about the fact that I wanted him for myself…more than just as a friend.

Yeah…I did.

I definitely was missing everything that happened in GNT and how close our relationship was before but mostly, I still wanted him.

A little part of me still loved him.

**Yeah, shoot me. Lol, ok this was also written up as a sorry letter for all the people who were waiting up on my fanfic and I never updated. I assure you, it is not my fault. Blame it on the internet service we've been using for years. They decided to fuck with us. Couldn't this happen during school instead of when I only have a few weeks to enjoy a happy life? Damn.**

**I will be writing a song fic whenever I get the chance to. But right now, let me focus on the fics that still need updating.**


End file.
